Forget Me Not
by Carelessdreamer
Summary: Riku and Sora come back from their Mark of Mastery Exam! However, when Kairi comes to pick them up, things aren't exactly the same as they were before. Will Kairi be able to fix things? AU. Sequel to One Last Time! Rated M for future chapters. I DO NOT OWN KH.
1. Reunion

Sequel

"Wake up Kairi! WAKE UP!" Selphie's high pitch scream was enough to make Kairi awake from her slumber.

"Selphie, why are you so-"

"KAIRI TODAY'S THE DAY THAT SORA COMES BACK. REMEMBER? WE MADE PLANS TO GO TOGETHER!" yelled Selphie. Kairi glared back at her but then she suddenly remembered the promise she made a while back with her.

_Hey Selphie. I'll meet you here at the beach in the morning and we can go to the airport to pick up Riku and Sora!_

"Oh shit," muttered Kairi under her breath. How could she forget to wake up on this crucial day? She glanced at her alarm clock and the time read half past twelve. Next to her alarm clock was her rubbish calendar. As she squinted her eyes she made out tiny red markings next to March 25th, today's date.

_Sora's coming home today at 3:00! Don't forget! _read the miniscule handwriting. Kairi sighed and pushed Selphie off her mattress.

"Hey!" Selphie said with a pout.

"That's what you get for yelling at me in the morning. You could have just shaken me until I opened my eyes. Now, give me five minutes and wait downstairs," yawned Kairi. She headed to the bathroom and tended to her disheveled appearance. As soon as she was done, she rummaged in her closet and picked out a pair of pink shorts and blue frilled tank top. A smile formed upon her face as her transformation was done. _Sora's finally coming home today._

* * *

"Shit, we got here just in time," exasperated Kairi. Her legs were aching from the entire running she had done across town. She looked behind her to see Selphie gasping for air. Suddenly, Selphie fell face forward on the floor of the baggage claim. Kairi couldn't but laugh at the poor girl.

"Oh Selphie, usually you're the one that's _energetic_," sneered Kairi as she helped her friend off the floor.

"Shuttup Kairi! I had to wake up real early just to see that your sorry ass was sleeping!" glared Selphie. She patted her brown hair and frowned in frustration. "Now, where are these boys? Tidus and I planned a big party for the two of them! I don't want to keep everyone waiting for them!"

"So I take it that you and Tidus are getting along then?" snickered Kairi as she searched through the vast sea of people.

"U-u-uh maybe," stuttered Selphie. She angrily picked up Sora's and Riku's luggage from the carousel and angrily walked off to a corner. Kairi laughed at her friend's response and followed her. As they both sat down, Kairi touched Sora's luggage nostalgically.

_"Thanks Kairi for helping me pack! I don't know what I'd do without you!"_ _smiled Sora as he zipped his suitcase for the last time._

_ "Yeah, yeah. I expect presents next time," pouted Kairi. She crossed her arms and looked at Sora's window. The sun was setting, and their final day together was drawing to a close. A tear slipped away from her tired eyes and felt a hand quickly wipe it away from her sullen cheeks. A kiss soon replaced where the tear was and she looked up in Sora in embarrassment. Her cheeks grew to a deep, rosy red and she looked back at her tangled hands._

_ "Don't cry Kairi, I'm coming back okay?" Sora said as he held her hands in his. He pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss and hugged her tightly. Kairi could feel the pace of his heart and held him closer. The moment seemed like it would last forever._

"Kairi? Kairi! They're here!" Selphie's screech soon brought Kairi back to reality. She looked up in urgency and saw Riku walking towards them. Sora was just walking a few steps behind. She jumped to her feet and started running.

_He's here! He's finally here!_ Kairi's space quickened and her heart began pumping. It almost felt as if she was gliding.

Riku turned his gaze to Kairi and his face englighted to a warm smile. He brought his arms forward and pulled Kairi into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you Kairi," whispered Riku into his best friend's ear.

"Same here," Kairi said into his chest. Of course she wanted to hug Sora first, but she had missed Riku just as much. After all, they are best friends.

"Hey Kairi, there's something I got to tell you.." Riku began scratching his head nervously. _How do I tell her this to her? It's going to break her heart._

She soon broke away from his grasp and stared at him questioningly. "Look Riku, if it's a joke, I think we can save it for later," dismissed Kairi with a glare. Before Riku could finish, she headed towards Sora. She practically jumped on to him, burying her head into his chest.

"Oh Sora, I've missed you _so much_," mumbled Kairi. She glanced up into those familiar blue, ocean eyes. However, something was different this time. Sora wasn't looking at her with love and affection. Instead, his eyes were filled with curiosity and astonishment.

"Who are you?"


	2. Hope

"What do you mean 'who are you'?" whispered Kairi as she dazed into the dark blue ocean. She slumped into the sand, feeling it through her toes and fingers. She closed her eyes and listened to the waves lick the shoreline. _I should really return to the party_. But Kairi couldn't find the will power to even get up from her position. Her heart ached with sorrow as she gazed back at the bonfire. She could almost hear the laughter and screams of various members of the party. _I wonder if Sora's laughing too.._

"Hey Kairi!" Kairi suddenly shot up from the ground in alarm and grabbed a nearby rock. She readied her position but realized that the voice had come from Riku.

"Oh Kairi, always ready to fight," laughed Riku. He took a place right next to Kairi on the sand and looked at her thoughtfully. After a few minutes he broke the silence one again. "I tried telling you at the airport.. but nonetheless, Sora lost his memories. You see, when we finished the exam, it turned out that Sora's heart was in a deep, dark abyss inside of him. I had to go into his body and release it from there. However, from doing so, he ended up loosing his memories. To be honest, the only reason he knows my name is because I'm the guy that saved him," sighed Riku. He quickly looked back at Kairi and saw her eyes fill up with tears.

"Does that mean he'll never remember?" cried out Kairi. She brought her hands to face and her body began to tremble. Memories shot past through her head like an incoming train. Their first movie date. Their first dinner. Their first night together. With each flashback Kairi's small cries became loud sobs. She felt an arm enclose around her shoulder and she lifted her eyes to see that Riku was comforting her. She brought him closer and dug her face into his chest to muffle out her disgusting cries.

"Look Kairi… I think there is a way to save Sora," said Riku calmly.

"Really?" mumbled Kairi as she furiously wiped away her tears.

"Yen Sid said that if Sora is reminded of what love is like, his memories will come back to him. And obviously, in this case, the romantic kind," sighed Riku into the soft night air.

"But how am I going to do that Riku? Sora doesn't even _know_ me anymore. It could take _years _for him to even come to _like_ me let alone _love_ me," said Kairi crazily. She slumped her head in between her knees, feeling her eyes become wet again.

"You love Sora, right?" Riku questioned.

"Of course I do!" yelled Kairi. She felt astonished that Riku could ever ask her a question like that. It was almost as if asking a person if they liked to breathe.

"Did he say he loved you back?"

"Holy shit, yes Riku, he did!" Once again Kairi could feel her fingers curl up in a ball. Any signs of tears vanished from the girl's eyes and only frustration was seen on her face.

Riku laughed at the girl's crazed expression. He placed both her hands on her shoulders and gave her a good squeeze.

"Then don't worry stupid. If it's meant to be, then it's going to happen. If Sora was able to fall in love with you the first time, he'll be able to do it the second time as well. Plus, with a body like that, he'll be in your hands in no time," added Riku with a wink.

Kairi felt her cheeks flush and let out a tiny laugh. She felt the blood come to her legs again and slowly stood up from her spot. She dusted off excess sand and headed towards the party in the distance.

"Hey Kairi! You sure you're ready to go back there?" asked Riku worriedly.

"Of course I can Riku. I have my sights set on this brunette at the party anyways. Better introduce myself soon before some bitch can take him away," said Kairi determinedly.

* * *

The party was definitely the place to be. Tiki lights. Stereo music. Bonfires. Barbeque. But Kairi wasn't here for any of that. The only thing she was here for was Sora.

She searched rapidly through the crowd and saw a pair of brown spikes in the distance. Her eyes narrowed and saw that the boy was off in the corner eating some sea salt ice cream. His eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was in deep thought. _Oh Sora_. Kairi moved swiftly through the crowd and found herself standing right next to Sora.

Kairi felt her palms sweating and her heart beat rising. She couldn't wrap her head around on what to. _Shit Kairi, think! Think before he leaves!_

"You alright?" The warm voice brought Kairi back to reality. She looked to her right and saw that the voice belonged to Sora. His eyes searched her with great curiosity and then suddenly he broke out into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Kairi. She folded her arm across her chest and glared at the boy.

"You're the girl that hugged me at the airport! Riku told me that we met before, but I can't seem to remember. Actually, Riku told me I used to live here, but nothing seems to ring a bell," said Sora sadly. He took another bite into his ice cream and furrowed his brows once again.

"Does that mean you're too scared to make new friends then?" laughed Kairi. She saw Sora open his eyes wide in embarrassment, which only caused her to laugh harder.

"Well, I want to make my first friend here really special ok? Hey, I know, you can be my first friend here! You're really pretty and.. Wait, did I just say that out loud?" Sora's cheeks burned to a deep, fiery red and he took a huge bite out of his ice cream. Kairi just looked back at him in astonishment and felt her cheeks grow hot as well. She took a step forward and found her shoulder nearly touching his. Her heart rate grew faster, only causing her cheeks to deepen in color. _I hope he doesn't notice. Play it cool Kairi. PLAY IT COOL._

"I'd like that a lot," whispered Kairi. She closed her eyes and waited for a response from the boy. Each second felt like a day before he responded.

"W-w-well, my name is Sora Nakamura. Yours?"

"Kairi Minamoto," answered Kairi too quickly.

Sora finally looked back at the Kairi, and there was a strange warmth to his eyes. He placed his hand in Kairi's and then looked back up at the sky. They stood there for ages, letting the silence blanket them.

"Kairi Minamoto. I like the sound of that."


	3. Arrangements

**Sorry if this is rushed! Please review and tell me if you like it or not x:**

* * *

**Ring ring ring**

"Mmm, who could that be?" yawned Kairi. She slowly got up from her bed and rubbed her eyes to feel more awake. As she made her way to the staircase, she passed by an empty bedroom. She stopped for a moment to notice how perfect everything was placed inside that room. How clean the mirrors were. How immaculate the master bed was. She wandered inside and allowed her toes to feel the soft carpet beneath her. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a dusty picture frame. As her gaze narrowed, she could make out the contents of the picture: a small red headed girl holding a flower. Two adults loomed over the child with bright, caring faces. As Kairi held the picture frame, multiple memories flashed through her head.

_"Hey Mom, can I keep this flower?" yelled a 6 year old Kairi. Her hands delicately held the flower, making sure the petals wouldn't be bent._

_ "Of course dear," Kairi's mother said with a smile._

_ "Hey Daddy, do you want this flower?" _

_ "Gee, I don't know honey-" But before Kairi's dad could finish, the young, energetic girl had already placed the flower behind his ear. _

_ "You look pretty," Kairi said with a toothy grin._

_**But then, the scenery morphed into a bright hospital room. Kairi was no longer a child, but instead she was her present day self. Her clothes were bloodied but other than that there were no visible injuries. She sat in a chair, nervously looking around the entire room except for the two beds in front of her. The sheets covered each patients face, but blood was seeping through the cloths of their gowns. The door of the room opened suddenly, and a doctor came rushing in.**_

_"Good evening. Are you Kairi Minamoto?" asked the doctor with urgency. However, Kairi couldn't find her voice. It was as if her throat was clogged with cotton balls. All she could manage to do was give a weak nod._

_ "I'm sorry to say this, but they didn't make it"_

**Ring ring ring**

Kairi shook away her incoming tears and readjusted her pajamas. She rushed quickly to the front door and peeked through the peephole. All she could see was silver hair and took in a deep breath. She unlocked the door and placed her hands on her hips.

"Riku, what the hell-" However, Riku wasn't the only at her doorstep. Sora was standing right next to him, holding a large duffle bag.

"Good morning to you too Kairi. Now, what are you standing there for? Let us in!" Kairi was too stunned to come up with a comeback and allowed the two boys to come in. Kairi soon left the room to make some coffee. When she returned, she saw that the guys were already sitting on the couch, conversing as if everything was normal.

"Riku, what are you doing here?" Kairi said with great agitation. She began tapping her foot on the ground, impatiently waiting for an answer as Riku slowly sipped his cup.

"Well, Kairi, since you asked so _nicely_, I'll tell you. Sora's actually here to stay with you for the time being! Can't have him hogging up my apartment the whole time," Riku chuckled.

"But doesn't Sora have his own-"

"Hey Sora, will you excuse Kairi and I for a couple of minutes?" Riku asked abruptly.

"Sure thing Riku," Sora said with a smile. Riku quickly got up from the couch and grabbed Kairi by the arm and dragged her outside. As soon as he shut the door, Kairi couldn't hold in her anger anymore.

"Seriously Riku, what the fuck are you doing?" Kairi glared at the silver headed boy with such ferocity that it was enough to send a shiver down Riku's spine. However, the feeling only lasted for a second and Riku regained his composure.

"Look, it's better if Sora stays with you until he regains his memories. Living together can really strengthen the bond between two people. His mom's okay with it too! Oh, I actually have a letter from her. You should read it actually," Riku rummaged around his pockets and finally came up with a bent up envelope. Kairi sighed and took the envelope with no hesitation. She opened it and quickly skimmed its contents.

_Dear Kairi,_

_ Oh, I hope it's no trouble but can you please keep my boy with you until he regains his memories? I don't think I can bear the thought of living with my son who doesn't even know who I am. Plus, Riku told me how Sora could regain his memories. So, I wish you all the best. If you need birth control or condoms, you can get them from me anytime. I know Sora will fall in love with you in no time. Hopefully living together can speed up the progress. Good luck sweetie!_

_ Love,_

_ Ms. Nakamura_

Kairi's cheeks burned as she read the remaining parts of the letter. She handed it back to Riku, making sure he didn't see the color of her cheeks.

"No need to hide your face Kairi. I read the letter as well. Be glad that she wants you to be _dirty_," Riku said slyly.

"I don't get it," whispered Kairi.

"Wait, what-" But Kairi didn't let him finish.

"Why do you guys have so much faith in me? What if it takes _years_ until Sora's memories come back? Huh? He can't live here forever! Maybe I'm not the right person for this. There are way prettier girls than me; why can't you just ask them to do it?" Kairi could feel hot tears rolling down her face.

Riku looked at Kairi lovingly, and placed his hands on each side of her face. He wiped away her tears and brought her into a hug.

"Look Kairi. I _know_ you'll be able to make Sora fall in love with you. If it's mean to be, it's meant to be. You guys have been in love ever since you were young for crying out loud. You just never _did_ anything about it. So, don't worry. We all got your back Kairi. We all _believe_ in you," whispered Riku.

He loosened his grasp and gave Kairi a light kiss on the cheek. He gave a small wave and ran off in the distance. When Kairi could no longer see the outline of his body, she stepped back into the house. Sora was still sitting on the couch, staring at the clock before him. However, Sora noticed Kairi's presence and flashed her a big smile.

"So, uh, let's go upstairs," Kairi said softly. Sora nodded in agreement and picked up his bags. Kairi led him up the stairs and suddenly realized that she had no guest rooms. _Shit, where can he stay now?_

"Do I stay in this room?" Sora pointed at the empty bedroom. Before Kairi could protest, he had already walked in and picked up the picture frame lying on the desk.

"Hey is this you?" Sora asked curiously. Kairi rushed into the room and snatched the picture frame from Sora's grasp. She placed it face down on the dresser and dragged him out of the room. The door was then locked shut and Kairi could feel her body shaking. _Close one_.

"Is everything alright?" The warmth in his voice was enough to make Kairi spill everything inside of her. However, once again, tears started to form within her eyes. Before she could do anything about them, Sora brought Kairi's head close to his chest. His fingers raked through her hair and Kairi could feel her body beginning to relax.

"Look, it's okay. You don't have to tell me," Sora said understandingly. He then took his hands off of her and kissed her forehead lightly. His cheeks were a faint red, but they were nothing compared to Kairi's.

"U-u-um of course. But yeah, I-I-I guess you can stay in my room. There's p-p-p-plenty of space in there," stuttered Kairi nervously. _Nice job Kairi. You're better off making him sleep in the bathroom than your own room._

"You sure?" Sora's eyes were filled with uncertainty and he entered the room with his belongings. Kairi gave him a tight nod and he proceeded to unpack his bags. Kairi watched from the doorframe, admiring the way Sora delicately placed his things around the room.

"Alright, I'm done!" said Sora exhaustedly. He turned around to see that Kairi was watching him. They made eye contact, but they both quickly looked away. _Stay cool Sora. Remember what Riku said and be confident about it. _He made his way to the door and shot Kairi a smile. However, he dipped his head low close to her ear, making sure she heard his faint words.

"Don't worry Kairi. I'll sleep on the floor tonight. Hopefully that _changes_ in the future though," Sora said almost deviously. He walked downstairs and headed towards the bathroom. _I hope that wasn't too weird. I mean, Riku said that girls were into that.._

As Kairi heard Sora's footsteps become faint, she slowly slumped to the floor. Her cheeks were burning hot and her heart was pounding.

"This better work, or I'm going to kick Riku's ass."


	4. Enemies

"Kairi, get up," Sora softly whispered into the red-head's ear. Kairi groggily opened her eyes and mumbled something unintelligible.

"Just five more minutes…" Kairi said sleepily. She lazily pushed Sora's head and pulled up the sheets more to her face.

"Bur Kairi, today's the first day of school," Sora said loudly. He smirked when Kairi opened her eyes in alarm.

"Fuck," kairi whispered. She dashed out of bed and ran quickly to the bathroom.

"She's so cute," Sora mumbled. He blushed slightly at his comment and shook the feeling away. _Why do I feel so attracted to her?_ He glanced back that the bathroom door longingly. His footsteps guided him towards the door and gave he gave it a slight knock and sad, "Let me go make some breakfast."

* * *

The two awkward teenagers sat down for breakfast. Sora had actually prepared a decent meal to Kairi's surprise. The bacon was delectable, the bread was crispy and buttery, and the eggs were delicious.

"Oh my god, this is so good," Kairi said in astonishment. When she looked up from her plate, she had seen that Spra was staring right at her. She gave him a confused look which only caused the boy to giggle.

"What? she asked suspiciously. She felt her face for crumbs and checked her blouse for stains, but nothing was found.

"Nothing. You just look so cute when you eat," Sora said warmly. "Plus, I did learn how to cook from you."

Kairi blushed deeply to a crimson red. Sora had been living with her for the past few months actually. He adopted her way of life and things were going quite smoothly. Of course they had their awkward moments, but their relationship never crossed any bounds. Sometimes she'd wished that Sora would just take initiative like she did that last time. But, Kairi knew that you can't rush love.

"Well, look at the time! Guess it's time to go to school," Kairi said as she placed the dirty plates in the dishwasher. She picked up her bag and headed out towards the door. Sora followed quickly in order to catch up with her.

"Hold on Kairi, let's take my bike!" Kairi stopped and looked at him in confusingly, but realized that Sora too was dressed up in a uniform.

"Wait, you're going to school too?" Kairi asked unsurely.

"Well yeah. I mean, it got boring how I'd wait here for you when you went to school a couple of months back. Riku told me that it'd be good for me as well. Anyways, hop on!" Sora urged. He had already taken out the bike and a smile was glued on his face.

_Oh fuck you Riku. Why didn't you warn me about this? _Kairi sighed in defeat and hopped on the bike. Sora sat in the front and soon they were off. Kairi quickly held on to Sora's chest and could almost feel a pounding heartbeat. _Is that mine? _However, Kairi knew that her heartbeat couldn't sound this loud.

It was Sora's heart that was beating.

* * *

"Hello guys. I will be your teacher for the whole school year. My name is Mr. Sato. It's a pleasure to meet you all," said the formally dressed young man. All the girls drooled over him of course, but Kairi was too busy fumbling in her seat while Sora sat five inches from her. She could care less about her new teacher. _Now I have to deal with my feelings in school as well? _Everyone at Destiny Island knew about Sora's condition; and of course thanks to Riku, everyone knows what Kairi's intentions were as well. She could feel the spotlight grow brighter.

"We seem to have a new student today, however, she seems to not-" The door suddenly sprung open, revealing a petite raven-haired girl. Her skirt was snuggly tight on her waist and her shirt revealed a bit of cleavage. None of the guys could take her eyes off of her; even Sora dazed at her a bit before resting his head on the desk.

"Well, I guess she's here. Everyone, this is Xion Miyagi. Xion, go ahead and sit next to Sora." Xion swayed her hips back and forth all the way to the back of the room. As she sat down, she smugly looked at all the boys that were staring at her. But when hey eyes landed upon Sora, there was a bit of anger in them. Sora still had his head down, not even bothering to glance at the new student.

Kairi giggled at the new girl's expression. _Ha, that's right bitch_. Kairi continued to make insults in her head but the teacher interrupted her thoughts.

"Kairi, why don't you become Xion's new guide? You can show her around after school," smiled Mr. Hanabi.

"Um, sure sir," Kairi said softly. She looked back at Xion and their eyes briefly met. Xion gave a slight smirk and took out her materials from her bag. Kairi sighed and slumped in her chair. Sora was still sleeping like a child, snorting from time to time. Kairi shook her head at him lovingly and stared at the black board.

_Great first day_.

* * *

"..And this is the library," Kairi said as she walked through the empty hallway. Xion followed a few steps behind her, taking down notes as Kairi spoke. The school was nearly empty. Kairi painfully told Sora to leave before her, even though her heart ached when she wasn't with him.

"So uh, do you feel comfortable now?" Kairi impatiently asked. She glanced up at the clock and began tapping her foot subtly. _I just want to go back to Sora already.._

"Yup! Thanks Kairi. But, I have some _personal_ questions for _you_ though," Xion said slyly. She approached Kairi slowly, leading Kairi to be pushed up against the wall. The air between them suddenly became tense, and Kairi coud feel the hairs on her neck stand.

"So, what's up with that brown haired kid from our class? Does he have a girlfriend or anything?" Xion looked up at Kairi innocently, but Kairi knew there was an off feeling about this new girl. Kairi felt her heart beat rise but stood firmly on the ground.

"I don't think you should mess with Sora," Kairi said with a glare. Her teeth gritted and she could feel anger bubble up inside of her. _I do not like where this conversation is going_.

"Sora? That's a nice name. I'd love to _play_ with him," Xion said seductively. She licked her lips at the thought of it, causing Kairi to feel a bit disgusted.

"Don't make me repeat myself," Kairi countered. The clarity in Kairi's statement was enough to make Xion lose composure. But that didn't last for long.

"Hm, is someone getting _defensive_? I saw how you were looking at him earlier. You know, I heard some rumors about your _Sora_." Xion saw Kairi's eyes shift, which only provoked her more to continue. "I heard that if he falls in love, he'd get his memories back. Maybe I should help with that."

"Back off," Kairi hissed. Her eyes narrowed as she balled her smalled hands into tiny fists.

"Someone's getting frustrated now," Xion said deviously. She placed her hand on Kair's chin and brought near her face. Kairi saw blue flames in the girl's eyes, causing her body to squirm.

"See you later, _Kairi-chan_," Xion whispered. She walked away slowly, letting out a soft giggle. Kairi slumped down against the wall and felt her body shiver with fear.

_Fuck my life_.

* * *

**okay guys this was rushed but I realllly wanted to introduce another character to the story . plus I'm in a really bad mood so maybe things are rushed? R&&R please! you can give suggestions if you life ;) but yea I really hope you like it so far it means the world to me that you guys even bother to read it ahaha c: WISH ME LUCK FOR ALL THE OTHER CHAPTERS GUYS!**


	5. Baby Steps

"So, Kairi, don't make dinner for me tonight. I'm going out with the new girl in our class," Sora said nonchalantly as he drank his cup of coffee.

"What?" Kairi choked out when eating her banana. Her cheeks became flushed and her eyes were bulging out. Sora continued to drink his cup of coffee, disregarding the change in the atmosphere.

"Yeah, it's no big deal. She said she needed help studying. Kinda makes me feel smart. Plus she said she'd take care of everything so free food," said Sora with a wide, toothy grin. He gulped the remaining of his large cup and placed it in the sink. He dusted off his shirt for any loose crumbs and went to the front door and laced on a pair of random sneakers.

"Wait, you're going _right now_?" Kairi exclaimed as Sora finished getting ready.

"Yeah, I told her I'd meet her at the beach around 3:00. If I don't make it now, I'll be later than usual! Anyways, see ya later Kairi," Sora said as he opened the door. Before leaving, he pecked Kairi on the cheek and blushed slightly. When the door slammed shut, Kairi rushed to her telephone and dialed a set of numbers.

"Selphie, please pick up," Kairi whined as the phone kept ringing. Just as Kairi was about to lose hope, the ringing finally stopped.

"Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"SELPHIE SORA IS GOING OUT WITH THAT SKANY BI-"

"You mean that bitch Xion?" Selphie said calmly.

"How'd you know?" Kairi questioned.

"Eh, I saw the way you looked at her in class so I decided to 'befriend' the slut. She told me her plans with Sora so I basically know everything they're going to do today. But shit, that bitch really is a whore, she already wants to pounce on Sora," Selphie said with a huff.

"Okay, okay, we can't let that happen. So, I was thinking-"

"That we stalk them and wear trench coats?!" Selphie excitedly said on the phone.

"Uh.. sure. Now, get your ass over here so we can stalk bitch!"

* * *

"Shit Kairi, your elbow's digging into my side," Selphie harshly whispered through her teeth. The two girls were hiding behind a bush, simply a few feet away from Sora and Xion.

"Sorry sorry," Kairi whispered back. _Okay good, good. All they've been doing is eating some pizza. Man, I could sure use a slice right now… SHIT KAIRI FOCUS! _Kairi cleared her throat and brought her binoculars close to her face. She adjusted the zoom and saw Xion place her hand on Sora's arm. _Oh no she didn't._

Selphie felt Kairi's shoulders tense up and hugged her angry friend. "Don't worry Kairi. It's not like Sora's humping her or anything." Kairi grunted in response and continued looking. She saw them slowly get up from their seats and walk down the street. Kairi quickly got up and followed them closely behind. Selphie followed in suit, loosing breath as she tried to catch up with her redheaded friend.

"Wait up Kairi!" Selphie exasperated.

"Man Selphie, where are they going?" questioned Kairi. She tripped a few times over her large trench coat. In frustration, she tossed the coat aside and continued running down the sidewalk.

"Well, if I remember correctly, they're heading to the movie theatre! The movie they're watching is… _The Last Kiss 2_!" Selphie exclaimed.

"Oh that bitch," Kairi muttered underneath her breath. _Sora and I saw the first one together.. Shit Kairi, run faster! _Kairi soon reached the ticketbooth and ordered two tickets. She shoved a ticket in Selphie's palm and dragged her into theatre 3. Kairi searched the bustling crowd and found Xion and Sora seated near the back. She sneakily got into the seat behind them and glared at the back of Xion's head. _Fuck, if you lay one hand on Sora I will cut you_.

* * *

"Man Kairi, you could have burned holes into Xion with that glare you kept giving her," Selphie said as she exited the theatre. She was stuffing herself with buttered popcorn and Kairi began to clench her fists tighter. _Crap, Kairi's pissed!_ "Uh, anyways.. I think they're going to the park now," Selphie mumbled.

"The park? But it's pretty dark out.." But then Kairi finally realized the master plan of Xion's. _Shit she's going to try to make a move on him!_ Kairi grabbed Selphie's arm, causing the poor girl to drop her bucket of popcorn. Selphie cussed in retaliation but Kairi didn't care. She had only one thing on her mind; and that was to stop Xion.

* * *

"Alright, alright. Don't make any sounds, alright Selphie? Once they start getting close to each other, that's when we make the sounds," whispered Kairi. They were situated behind a tree near the road. The park was nearby, allowing Kairi to be at a safe distance. She felt her palms grow sweaty but shook away her nevous feelings. She intensified her eyesight and saw Sora and Xion sitting on a park bench.

"Hm.. Just small talk I see.." Kairi mumbled and she furrowed her brow. But then, she saw Xion getting closer and closer to Sora's face. However, Sora was just talking, barely noticing Xion's lips approaching his face. Kairi felt her heart strings tighten. She no longer had common sense. Within a matter of seconds, Kairi sprung out from her hiding spot and yelled out, "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SLUT!"

Kairi felt her cheeks burn and her throat her. Selphie stared at her in amazement. As Kairi realized what she had done, it was too late. Xion jerked her head at Kairi and flared her nostrils. Sora stopped talking and looked up curiously.

"Kairi?" He yelled out. He saw Xion dash herself towards Kairi's direction and quickly hurried behind her. Soon enough, Xion was standing face to face with Kairi. Kairi could feel the air around her tense up, and had a feelings things were not going to go well.

"Uh… Hey guys. Didn't think we'd bump into you! Rigth Selphie?" Kairi nervously said and she punched Selphie in the arm. Selphie nodded in agreement, but Xion saw right through their lie.

"Don't try to fool me, I'm not stupid," Xion hissed. She lunged at Kairi and the two began pushing each other. Selphie stood back, too afraid to do anything nor react to the current events. Sora finally caught up, but he was too out of breath to stop the fight. Kairi could feel herself loosing her balance, but still fought strong. But Xion was quicker. She quickly threw Kairi to side of the road. Kairi felt herself stumble and felt great pain in her legs from the asphalt,

"Shit," she whispered. Kairi felt bright lights behind her and gasped in horror. A truck was coming in on her. Her legs felt like jello. She just couldn't get up. _Please, someone save me_. Kairi closed her eyes in hope and felt the lights become brighter. All of sudden, she was carried up in the air and to safety. She looked up and saw that it was Sora who was carrying her. His face was full of sweat but they both made it out in time. The truck honked in frustration, but no one paid attention. All eyes were on Sora and Kairi.

"You alright?" Sora gently whispered.

"Yeah," Kairi muttered back. She relaxed into Sora's arms and nuzzled into his neck. Xion quickly crossed the street and tapped Sora's shoulder impatiently.

"Uh Sora? Can we please go back to our date?" Xion said.

"Well Xion, you said this would be a study date… And well. It wasn't. But it was cool since you were paying for most of everything. But you know what? I think I'll head home. Thanks for today though." Sora smiled. With that, he quickly left the scene.

* * *

"Thanks for carrying me Sora," Kairi said as Sora placed her onto the bed. Her body was still shaking from the events that had happened earlier. She could feel her heart ready to burst from her chest. _Sora held me._

"It's not a big deal.. I mean Xion's cute I guess, but I don't like her," Sora nonchalantly said as he sat beside Kairi.

"Well, who do you like?" Kairi blurted out. She covered in her mouth in embarrassment and felt her ears grow hot. Just as she was about to take back her question, Sora laughed.

"Well.. I don't want to say. I don't think she likes me back," Sora replied. He played with his fingers and looked up at Kairi. She felt consumed by his deep, blue eyes, as if she was in a trance.

"Well you shouldn't be shy about it," Kairi said as she brought herself closer to him. She saw his body quiver and blushed to a deep crimson red. Just as she was about to pull away, Sora brought her closer.

"I guess you're right," Sora whispered into her ear. He then placed his lips onto Kairi's and the two began to kiss.

* * *

**okay guys this was rushed too omg im so sorry LOL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! c:**


	6. Forbidden

Kairi felt a spark light up in her heart. The kiss was a light one. Short and simple. But Kairi wanted more. As Sora pulled away from her lips, she brought her hands closer to his face. They looked deep into one another's eyes. The sound of their heartbeats echoed throughout the small room. Kairi inched closer to Sora, their lips almost touching again. She look up into his eyes, waiting for an approval to continue. Sora nodded slightly, and Kairi pushed her lips onto his.

Sora's tongue nagged at Kairi's lips for entry, and she soon gave in. They tongues made love to each other; twisting and turning as each second passed by. Kairi explored the familiar cave, allowing herself to take in every taste she's been missing. They were stuck for what seemed like hours. It was only a matter of time before they both pulled out for air. As Kairi regained composure, Sora got up to shut the door and turn off the lights. The room enveloped in darkness and Kairi felt her heart pace faster. She backed up on the bed, her back resting against the headboard. She felt a squeak and saw that Sora had returned. She saw him biting his lips and playing with his fingers.

"Is everything alright? You don't have to stay here," Kairi whispered sadly. She gathered her sheets and covered her face with them. However, she didn't hear the door opening. She peeked through the sheets and saw that Sora was moving closer to her. His forehead touched hers. Even though it was dark, she could see Sora's bright, red cheeks.

"Kairi. I… I want to stay here tonight. I-I-I mean, only if it's okay with you of course," stammered the nervous boy. Kairi saw the truth in his eyes and gave Sora a small nod. She pulled down the sheets and brought her body closer to Sora's again.

"Of course you can stay here," said Kairi as she stared at the bed sheets. Her cheeks were flaming and her mind was in a jumble. _Shit, that wasn't even seductive at all._ Sora giggled and brought the tips of his fingers to her chin. He pushed her face closer to his lips gave her a small peck.

"How about we stop talking now?" Before Kairi could respond, Sora smashed his lips against hers. He thrust his tongue deep down into her mouth, making sure to touch everything inside.

Kairi grabbed onto his shoulder for support. In response, Sora placed his hands on her back, moving her closer to himself. Their tongues fought as if they were in a war at sea. Kairi let a moan escape from her mouth, causing Sora to push her down onto the bed. Their mouths parted again, and Kairi saw the innocence in Sora's eyes. She gave him a small smile and touched his cheek lovingly. Sora kissed her hand and placed his hands on her small torso. He gently lifted up her shirt and began kissing her pure, white stomach. Each delicate kiss sent shivers down Kairi's spine. Sora retreated from her stomach and began kissing her lips again. His hands ventured to her bra, and he quickly unclasped it. In a matter of minutes, he took of Kairi's shirt. He paused in a moment to see what was laid before him.

Kairi covered her chest in embarrassment and quickly looked away from Sora's gaze. The cold air made her tremble. Sora kissed her cheek and brought her face to his.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. Those words filled Kair's heart with warmth and slowly placed her arms at her side. Sora lightly placed his head in between her breasts, kissing each milky, white hill. His lips found her soft nipple, and he began to suck on it. Kairi's moans filled the small space, only causing Sora to suck harder. His other hand was rubbing her other breast, which sent Kairi's body into complete bliss. When he was done, his lips ventured further down her small body. He undid her pants, and quickly threw them to the side. He slid off her frilly, pink lace panties.

Before Kairi could cover herself again, Sora quickly interlocked both his hands onto her hers in a tight grip. He saw Kairi tremble, and kissed both her thighs in comfort. As he felt her body relax, he placed his lips onto her opening.

He first started out with quick kisses, causing Kairi's body to stir. But then, he grew tired of it and began sucking on her clit.

"Mmm," Kairi groaned in pleasure. But it was far from over. Sora strategically pushed his tongue in, causing Kairi to scream in bliss. Each time he pushed, the farther he went. He licked up and down, causing blissfull shivers down Kairi's spine. Kairi could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head. Sora soon released his grips on her hands and she began grabbing his spiky, brown hair. Sora pushed her legs onto his shoulders, allowing him to have more space as he licked her. Kairi's body was soon reached its limit, causing Sora's mouth to be filled to the brim. He licked each drop, as if it was honey. He soon retreated from her sacred area and brought his face closer to hers. Just as he was about to place his mouth onto her perfect, pink lips, Kairi shook her head and looked away quickly.

"Sora, I'm sorry," she cracked. She looked back at Sora and saw the hurt in his eyes. Before she could do anything, Sora quickly got up and rushed to the door. She immediately felt her words hang in the air, feeling the great weight of them all together.

"I'll.. I'll sleep on the couch tonight. But Kairi? I meant it all," Sora said softly. As he closed the door, Kairi slowly felt her heart beginning to ache.

_Why do I mess up everything?_

* * *

**_hope you guys liked it! sorry for taking so long asdfja;lskfj school is so hectic! rate review comment WHATEVER I just hope this was satisfactory._**

**_oh and here's your mature content ;)))))))) _**

**_YAYYYYYY_**


	7. Compromise

"Good morning," said Kairi sadly. She sat at the kitchen table, nervous and unsure. She stared at Sora longingly, noticing the bags under his vibrant, blue eyes. She could feel the twinge of guilt pierce through her heart, immediately regretting her actions last night. _I really messed up_.

"Good.. Morning," Sora said hesitantly. He poured himself a cup of hot coffee and sat at the opposite end of the table. He stared at the open window, squinting, as the sunlight grew brighter. _I can't look at her_.

Kairi could feel the tension thicken. Her fingers drummed consistently on the tabletop. She bit her lip in frustration and deeply furrowed her brow. _Shit Kair think of something to-_

"Look, can you please stop drumming your damn fingers on the table?" The voice alarmed Kairi. She looked around and finally realized that it was coming from Sora. The look in his eyes were filled with sadness and frustration. She withdrew her pale hands from the table and placed them neatly in her lap. Before she could say anything, Sora hastily got up from the table and threw out his untouched coffee cup.

"I'm gonna go out for a while," Sora said suddenly. He grabbed his coat and marched to the closed door. But, before he could make another step, Kairi clenched onto his torso. She burrowed her head into his back and pressed herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry," Kairi muffled. Her cheeks were burning and her grip tightened.

"Sorry for what," Sora whispered as he took his hand off the doorknob. He gently placed it onto Kair's grasp.

"I, I didn't mean for things to end the way they did yesterday... I know you won't believe me but it's true Sora. I just, I just didn't want things to go fast," Kairi mumbled. She let go of his torso and quickly turned away. Tears escaped from her eyes but she had no strength to wipe them away.

"I thought you weren't interested in me," Sora replied. He took a step forward and reached for Kairi's hand. Their fingers intertwined and their eyes locked onto one another's.

"I just.. I just didn't want to be so forward.." Kairi mumbled underneath her breath. Her gaze faltered but Sora instinctively placed his hand underneath her chin and brought her face closer to his.

"Kairi, I hope you know that I like you for _you_. I can promise you that," Sora said earnestly. Silence draped over the two teenagers. Both were scared of what to say next.

"You know what Kairi? I'll take you out on a date!" Sora said triumphantly. Kairi stared back at him and let out a huge laugh.

"I'm serious! I want to show you that I actually _do_ care about you," Sora said with a pout.

"I know, I know! But you really don't have to…" Kairi said as she twisted a loose strand of her hair.

"I don't have to, I _want _to. That's final! So, tomorrow, get ready at 8 AM. I, Sora Nakmura, will take out on the best date ever," said Sora with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"But Sora.. We have school tomorrow!" Kairi yelled as the boy hungrily chewed on some buttered toast.

"And your point is…?" Sora said nonchalantly as he dusted the crumbs off his hands.

"But-" But Kairi was silenced with a subtle kiss. The moment seemed almost.. infinite. Before she could react, Sora hastily put on some sneakers and exited out the front door. Kairi attempted to catch up with him, but Sora had already got on the bike.

"Where are you going?" Kairi questioned.

"I don't kiss and tell," Sora said sneakily. And with that, the boy was off.


	8. First Date

"Sora, can I please take off this blindfold..?" Kairi said wearily as she was dragged to God knows where. Her and Sora have been walking for a good 20 minutes and she was growing impatient. _This better be worth missing school for_, Kairi thought angrily to herself.

"We're almost there! Just a couple of more steps and… BAM!" Sora quickly untied the blindfold and waited for the girl's expression.

"Oh my god.." Kairi whispered. Before her was Destiny's Island's only amusement park; DreamDrops. The name always made Kairi laugh, and she'd always poke fun at the amusement park. However, secretly, Kairi's always wanted to venture into this park. Usually, the place is always packed, especially after school. Plus, the tickets aren't as cheap as one would expect.

"I present you the best date ever!" exclaimed Sora. He waved two golden tickets before Kairi and quickly grabbed her hand. Then, he pulled both of them through the enormous entrance.

However, the park was barren. Not a soul was in sight, except for the employees of course. It was as if Kairi and Sora had entered a different world, where only the two of them existed. The feeling.. felt quite nice to Kairi. She looked back at Sora and touched his cheek. She gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek, causing both of them to blush deeply.

"But.. But how did you do it?" questioned Kairi. "This place is _always_ packed. Plus, where did you even get the money to buy these tickets? Wait, why even buy tickets, there's no one even at the ticket booth. Come to think of it, there's no one even guarding the rides. Holy shit, Sora what did you-"

Sora then silenced the loquacious teen with a tender kiss. Kairi slowly closed her eyes, allowing her to be fully entranced by Sora's doing. She pulled him closer and felt his hands slowly rest upon her hips. The kiss slowly became more passionate, almost to the point where Kairi needed air. But she couldn't let go- no, she _wouldn't_ let go. Her hands ruffled through Sora's brown locks as her tongue glided against his soft palette. But before things could go any further, Sora parted his lips away from her. A sly smile formed upon his face. He placed his lips gently onto Kairi's ear and whispered, "We can save that for later."

Kairi blushed a deep crimson red and looked away quickly. Sora giggled and pulled her into a tight, warm hug. He ruffled her hair and then lead her into the hall of mirrors.

* * *

"God, the view from here is beautiful," whispered Kairi as she stared outside her ferris wheel cart. The view was simply beautiful as Kairi had described. The sun was dipping, but it shed enough light to hit every aspect of Destiny's Island. The ocean sparkled to a deep, blue hue and the clouds were lazily drifting through out the sky. Kairi sighed in satisfaction, loving every moment.

"You're beautiful as well Kairi," Sora said warmly. He brought himself closer to the girl, and instinctively placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Sora.. sorry to be asking again but.. how the fuck did you do all of this?" The question surprised Sora, but then he gave out a deep laugh. Kairi looked at him with curious eyes until he finished his burst of laughter.

"Well... as soon as you agreed to go out with me on this date, I ran to Riku's place. He's the one that had helped me out with this whole thing. I just gave him the money for these tickets and then he just did everything himself. I have no fucking clue how he did it, but I'm glad he did. I like spending time with you, and _only_ you," Sora said with his eyes fixated on Kairi's.

It was at that moment that the cart had suddenly stopped. The two teens rushed to the window to see what was going on. They both realized that they were exactly at the top of the ferris wheel, and the view from there was simply... breath-taking. Orange, red, and yellow hues attacked the sky as the sun disappeared behind the endless amount of trees. Kairi felt Sora pull her in closer to him, and she gladly accepted the offer. She felt blessed that she was able to share this moment with him, and _only_ him. The two stood there and watched the night turn dark blue as the cart gently descended towards the ground.

* * *

"Wow Sora.. That was.. impressive," Kairi sighed with deep satisfaction as they both exited the amusement park. _How could this get any better? _

"It's not over yet... Close your eyes and take my hand!" Sora exclaimed as he intertwined his fingers with Kairi's. She giggled in response and shut her eyes tight. They glided through the warm night air, sharing laughs here and there along the way. Kairi was just happy to spend time with Sora. _I hope he feels the same way_.

"Ok, ok, ok. Open you eyes!" Kairi did as she was told and was astonished at the sight before her eyes. She was looking at a rock wall filled with the drawing Sora and her drew from when they were younger. She slowly approached the drawings, allowing a tear to slip from her eyes. Nostalgia hit her like a train, feeling as if all the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

"But why?" The question, however, just hung in the air. Kairi didn't expect an answer. Kairi didn't expect anything. All she could focus on were the drawings and the sudden ache in her broken heart.

"Well.. yesterday, Riku and I didn't just talk about what do for the date... He told me the reason why... I barely remember anything," Sora whispered to the ground. Sora looked back up to see that Kairi was still looking at the primitive artwork. That her hand was still clenching her chest. He cleared his throat and took a place beside her.

"When Riku told me.. Everything just made sense. I.. I know I'm not good with words but, when he explained about the part between you and me.. it just made my feelings grow stronger for you. When I saw you at that party on the beach... I thought you were the most beautiful girl there. My heart felt automatically connected to yours.. That there was an invisible string tying us together. It was almost as if.. We met before," Sora murmured as he stared at the rock wall.

"So your memories still aren't back?" Kairi croaked. Tears glided down her porcelain face, but Kairi made no intention to hider her emotions. Her body shook with sadness, and her hands quickly clenched the sand beneath her. But then, Sora placed his hand upon hers and kissed her softly upon the cheek. She looked back up at him and saw a small smile upon his face.

"They'll come back, I know they will. But you know what Kairi? These feelings I have for you... I know for a _fact _that they're going to stay."

He brought his face closer to Kairi's, their lips almost touching. Kairi looked innocently up at Sora and saw that his eyes told her the truth. She brought her body closer to his and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed his neck tenderly and worked her way up to his face. She stopped instinctively at his mouth and licked the bottom of his lip.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm pretty sure no one's going to come in here," Kairi said playfully. Sora laughed and quickly pulled her down to the floor.

"I mean, you did say you wanted to take things slow.." Sora said as he played with a strand of her hair. He stared back at Kairi devilishly, enjoying every moment of her subtle frustration.

"Oh, just shut up and kiss me already."

* * *

**SORRY IF THIS IS GRAMMATICALLY INCORRECT UGH I WILL NEVER BE A WRITE SCREW LIFE AS I KNOW IT UGH NOT LIKE MY PARENTS WOULD ENJOY ME WRITING FANFIC BUT WHATEVER**

**but yeah sorry for all these awkward updates and what not IT'S JUST THAT SCHOOL REALLY IS EATING UP ALL MY TIME :( but of course RATE AND REVIEW!**

**AND I APOLOGIZE AGAIN FOR THESE LATE UPDATES! I'm just glad that there are still people reading this...**

**I might change this chapter later idk give some feedback though ~**


	9. Sweet Taste

"Sora, we could have just continued this in the cave," Kairi said as Sora hastily rushed her to their bedroom.

"Really wasn't in the mood to get sand in my pants. You know how much I enjoy not having pain down there," Sora said in between while kissing Kairi's neck.

"I guess, but I mean... just imagine how _romantic_ it would have been," Kairi sighed as Sora placed her onto the bed. The moonlight shined perfectly through the window, shining down upon Kairi as if she were an angel. It was as if her skin was _glowing_. The sight of Kairi was just enough to make Sora's mouth water. He lightly climbed on top her, making sure that he got her full, undivided attention.

"Hmm, such a dominant stance Sora," Kairi said playfully as she pulled him closer to her. She began nipping at the sides of his ear, sensing the temperature of skin increasing.

"Someone's… getting _hot_ I see," giggled Kairi as she flicked her tongue against his neck. Sora felt tingles run down his spine as Kairi worked her hands down his body while her tongue danced all the way from his neck into the depths of his mouth.

"Having fun there?" Sora questioned as he felt himself growing harder. Kairi managed to take off both his shirt and pants while _still_ having her clothes on. Her hands stayed dangerously close to the waistband of his boxers, but sly enough to never fully enter its depths. _I can't let her have all the fun. Shit, her teasing's going to end up killing me._

"Alright then, it's my turn," Sora said as he grabbed her hands off his waist. In one quick moment, he held both her fists into one tight grip. With the other hand, he skimmed the outline of her body. The bed slightly shook as Kairi grew nervous at Sora's touch. His eyes stared intently at hers while he slowly plucked each button of her shirt. Soon enough, her bra was exposed to him. He burrowed his head deeply into the crevice, gnawing at the contraption that withheld her breasts from him.

"Hmmnnn," was all Kairi could manage to say. Sora had her completely vulnerable. Sora gave a hearty laugh before he unbuttoned the top of her jeans. In one quick motion, he ripped of her jeans and quickly tossed them aside.

"Hm, I still think you have too much clothing on," Sora sighed sadly. He let go of his grips on her wrists and fastened his hands onto the sides of her panties. He gave her a devious look right as he snapped the panties right off.

"Sora, those were brand new!" Kairi exclaimed as he threw those aside as well.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you."

"How could you possibly-" But before Kairi could finish, she felt something warm tickle her from down under. She laid back onto the bed, gripping the sheets as the sensation in her body began to bubble. Sora's tongue traveled further into her body, allowing Kairi to moan with pleasure. Her grip grew tighter and her moans grew louder with each flick Sora's tongue. With ease, Sora took both of Kairi's legs and placed them onto his shoulder blades, allowing his head to burrow in further. He couldn't get enough of Kairi's sweet, sweet taste. It was a drug to him. A drug that he _craved_ for.

"Sora," she groaned as she felt herself grow even wetter. It was at that moment that Kairi felt her body reach it's limit, allowing her to arch her back every so slightly. Sora tasted her endless honey, allowing himself to not miss a single drop. As soon as he finished his meal, he brought his head back up to Kairi's eye level. He bit her neck softly, hearing a moan escape from her mouth.

"I told you I'd make up for it," Sora said as he softly kissed her lips. But before Kairi could speak, Sora gently placed a finger onto her lips.

"Shh. The fun has only just begun."

* * *

**Okay guys DO NOT eat my head off for this update. I just thought you should have a little cliffhanger. Okay maybe this is not a cliffhanger BUT I FELT I SHOULD LEAVE YOU GUYS ON A LITTLE EDGE. **

**I just feel bad that I haven't updated for a while x: So I might as well give you a taste.. HAAAA GET IT?**

**ok I'm soorry hopefully the next chapter is longer. BUT I MEAN COME ON IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE KAIRI GOT SOME ACTION! **


	10. Nothing Lasts Forever

Sunlight peeked through the window shades as the sun gradually arose from its slumber. Kairi's eyes fluttered open, adjusting her eyes to the light. As she turned from her side, she was surprised to see that Sora was staring right back at her. His expression was filled with complete, and utter bliss.

"You know, if I didn't like you… I'd be pretty creeped out by now," Kairi whispered.

"Well, you just look so content when you sleep. Plus, you kept waking up on and off," Sora giggled.

"What do you mean?" Kairi said with a questioning look.

"Well, every now and then your eyes were open and then you'd look up at me and smile… It was pretty cute actually," Sora said with a smile. Kairi's cheeks flushed to a dark red and she quickly turned away from the boy. Sora laughed at her reaction and brought her body closer to his.

"I guess we won't be going to school again," Sora said as he sighed into the redhead's hair.

"You know, I'm too tired to even care. Can we just sleeeeeeep some more?" Kairi whined. Sora took his hands and slowly intertwined his fingers with Kairi. He kissed her milky, white shoulder and smelled her neck. He could feel her body slowly relaxing into his, causing a smile to form upon his face.

"Sure Kairi, I'd love to."

* * *

**DING DONG**

"Hmm… Did you invite anyone over Sora?" Kairi asked as she was finishing her plate of eggs.

"Yeah Kairi, because I totally have a huge group of friends," Sora said sarcastically as he munched on some butter toast.

"So sassy," Kairi laughd. She arose from her seat and lazily walked to the front door. As she peeked through the eye-hole, she saw a familiar pair of silver, spiky hair.

"Ughhhhhhhhhh," Kairi groaned as she faced her back towards the door.

"KAIRI I HEARD THAT. NOW OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"Kairi, who's yelling outside," Sora said with a concerned look on his face as he approached her.

"You'll see soon enough," Kairi said as she reluctantly unlocked her door.

"Hey two love birds. How's it going?" Riku gave them a wink as he walked inside.

"What do you want Riku," Kairi groaned as she massaged her temples for an incoming headache.

"Well, obviously I want to hear the details," Riku said with a smug look upon his face.

"What details?" Sora said with a yawn.

"Shut up, you know what I'm talking about," Riku said with a pout. He crossed his arms across his chest, almost looking as if he were a small child.

"Haha, okay just come up-" However, Sora's body began to waver. He soon lost his balance and fell straightforward to the floor.

"SORA!" Kairi quickly rushed to his side, checking to see if there were any visible injuries.

"Well, he still has his pulse.. but how come he's not waking up? Wake up Sora. Sora… WAKE UP!" Kairi screamed. She smacked his face back and forth but nothing was working. The boy's eyes just wouldn't open. When Kairi looked back at Riku, his facial expression didn't change. It was as if nothing even _happened_.

"Well… I think I can explain that. But, to put it shortly… Kairi, you have to fight Xion." Riku's serious expression almost caught Kairi off guard. She slowly got up from the floor and pinched her skin just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"What do you mean.. fight?"

"Fight. As in battle. And if you don't fight her soon.. you-we- could lose Sora _for good_."

* * *

**yeah uh... I haven't really uploaded for a while. Lot's of problems having been occurring in my person life and school life **

**/sigh**

**but I knew I couldn't leave my viewers in the dark!**

**But yeah as you can see things are going to get heated up soon- and I don't even mean sexually HAAAAAAA**

**IM SO FUNNY.**

**Anyways, tell me what you think :) getting inspiration from LurkxReptile comment from a long time ago! Hope I can do it justice (((:**

**RATE REVIEW IDC GOTTA KNOW IF IM TREATING MY VIEWERS RIGHT**


	11. Premature

"Kairi. Kairi? KAIRI LOOK AT ME!" Riku's spikes swayed ferociously as he yelled at his red headed friend. They were currently at the beach, skipping another day of school. With Sora in a coma, Riku was worried more than ever into getting Kairi in shape for her upcoming battle.

"What..? Oh. Yeah. Sorry I'll pay attention more," Kairi said as she held onto her keyblade lazily.

"Look.. If you act like this, then you'll never be able to save him Kairi.. Remember you only have-"

"Yeah I only have _3 days left_. I get it Riku. Shit you sound like a fucking broken record," Kairi sneered as she pulled her hair back into a tight bun. As instructed by Riku beforehand, she firmly placed both of her feet a few inches apart from each other. With her back straight, she bent her elbows slightly, almost in the form of a pitcher's stance. She slowly brought her eyes forward and locked onto Riku's glance.

"Good form. You know, I didn't think you'd be able to grasp all these concepts so soon.. By day 13, you'll be read to demolish Xion in no time. Now, show me some moves," Riku said as he got into his own battle stance.

Within seconds Kairi ran at lightning speed towards Riku. Caught off guard, Riku stumbled back but soon regained posture and jumped high up in the nick of time. With sweat forming upon her brow, Kairi did a back flip and ended up facing Riku one on one. Before he could even react Kairi slashed her keyblade at him. But Riku was quicker and blocked off the blow with his own blade. They were now at a standpoint, both pushing at each other for dominance. Riku face grew smug as Kairi's grip was beginning to falter. But deep inside, Kairi felt something burning up inside her; almost as if a new power was cultivating within the pit of her soul. With unimaginable will power, she pushed Riku to the ground, having the tip of her keyblade at the base of his throat.

"Heh. Good job Kairi. Kinda wished your keyblade was more threatening… If it helps, flowers tickle a little," Riku joked as he got up from the sandy ground.

"Shut up, I like my keyblade. Yours doesn't even have a paopu fruit hanging off the side of it," Kairi huffed.

"At least when people look at my blade they actually wet their pants," Riki said and eh stuck his tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Hey, do you think we're going to get in trouble for missing school constitently?" Kairi questioned as she attempted to make a sand castle.

"I mean what are they going to do? It's not like there are any other high schools nearby. Plus, I'm fucking Riku. They couldn't kick me out. And since you're fucking Sora, they can't kick you out either," Riku added with a wink.

"RIKU I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" With that, Kairi chased after the silver headed boy, both laughing after a hard day of work. Exhausted, both of them fell head first into the soft sand, basking in the glow of the sunset before them.

* * *

"Sigh, it feels so good to miss school. Too bad we're missing it for the wrong reasons," Kairi sighed as she laid perfectly upon the sand.

"And what would those reasons be?"

Startled, Riku and Kairi both shot up from their comfortable spots. With her heart racing, it took Kairi no though as to whom the voice belonged to.

"Xion.. why are you here?" Kairi cautiously asked as she inched towards the devious black head.

"Hm, I'd answer that, but we sort of have some unwanted company here. Let me fix that." With a flick of her fingers, a dark portal appeared underneath Riku. Dumbfounded, Riku fell straight through and portal disappeared.

"RIKU!" Kairi screamed.

"Don't be so dramatic Kairi. I just placed him in an alternate dimension. Now. Where were we? Oh right you're question! Well, today just seemed like a good day to.. dabble at sword fighting," giggled Xion as she skipped towards Kairi. Now that Kairi stood within arm's reach of Xion, sweat started to drip from her forehead. _What do I do? Riku said that by the end of 13 days, Xion's power would have been obliterated. It's only the 10th day! Shit. Shit. Shit. Riku's not even here to help me out either. Fuck._

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here Kairi. Did you think that missing a couple of days of school would fool me? I'm not naïve. Now, the question is, do you want to be a good little girl and listen to my demands? Or, do you want to rebel against me and risk your life?" The acid was clear to hear from Xion's soft voice. Although daunted, Kairi held her composure and locked eyes with Xion.

"I think you already know the answer. Get ready to kiss my ass," Kairi said as she summoned her keyblade.

"Oh, it's on."

* * *

**HEY GUYS GUESS WHO UPDATED LIKE A MOFOOOOO? If there are mistakes let me know and I'll fix them. I just really wanted you guys to get a good read at least! Since I don't want to study for my tests anymore I might as well just make a new chapter right? Hehe don't get mad 3 Now, get on reading and shoot some ideas! **


	12. Unexpected

**Hey guys! It's me again! Hehe. Yeah, just to note, SCHOOL IS NOT OVER YET FOR ME. I technically have class until the 10th and then I have regents! Also, I haven't been feeling well and have been dealing with personal issues :x But, don't you worry, I'll probably be updating more in the summer seeing as how I have nothing better to do with my life. Maybe I'll actually continue the other stories I wrote. Or maybe make a whole new story! **

**Thank you all for being SO ****patient. This chapter here really isn't that great, but honestly, I really want this story to MOVE ALONG! Did you guys know i entered a poetry contest too? Hehe. I might enter a short story contest as well! **

**BTW I do not own any of this kingdom hearts stuff ok? I stated it in the bio of this story but for some reason every author seems to like put it in all of their chapters :p But I'm lazy so...**

**AHHH I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY D: give some comments! Maybe I'll alter this chapter if there's extreme dislike!**

**btw I wrote this like super fast... so yeah expect mistakes bitches!**

**Anyways, enjoy this short tid-bit :) And I hope you are all having a great day! **

**Goddamn who reads these anyways..**

* * *

"You know, you have to get tired at _some_ point," muttered Kairi weakly as she wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Gashes covered her legs and arms as she stood before Xion, equally injured.

"Winners never get tired," grinned Xion as she coughed up a speck of blood onto the beach sand.

"You're cocky you know that? Why do you want to win _so _bad anyways? " questioned Kairi as she blocked off another blow from Xion's keyblade.

"You wouldn't get it. No one would," Xion said through clenched teeth. The two girls were at a stand of; both were pushing up against each other with their blades pressed, pushing to see who would dominate. Sweat trickled down both their faces, but their strength never faltered.

"Hm, shouldn't make assumptions like that. Maybe I could sympathize," Kairi said. _I don't know how much I can hold on for. This girl's strong…_

"Well since we are in such an intimate position, I guess I could tell you the real deal. I can feel your strength weakening anyways," giggled Xion weakly.

"Well, first thing's first, _I'm not like you_. I was _made_. I don't have a father nor a mother. At first I thought I just lost my memories.. But it's nothing like that. I was made to be like your _precious_ boyfriend. I was to be _used_. Specifically by Organization XIII. But let's not get into that. But, they saw no potential in me… But joke's on them! After I defeat you, I'll go kill poor little comatose Sora! I'll show my worth. I'll show _them_ that I can be useful too! And maybe, just maybe, I can feel fucking whole again!" As Xion uttered her last word, she dominated over Kairi and pushed her into the sand. Too weak to get up, Kairi stayed down, knowing that the battle was over. As Xion placed her blade near Kairi's neck, Kairi saw the hatred in Xion's eyes falter. She used this as her opportunity to utter her last words.

"I guess you really did win… But I'll tell you one thing. I do sympathize with you. I really do… But, why become whole again so you could be _used_? What happens after you show your worth?"

Astonished by the new thought, Xion slowly retracted her keyblade from Kairi's throat. Kairi quickly got up from her place and grabbed her blade in lightning speed.

"I guess I never really thought that far ahead… AHHHHHH!" Xion yelled as she threw her keyblade into the ground.

As Kairi inched closer to the crouching Xion, her drive to kill her weakened. _I guess I really don't have it in me_.

"Xion-"

"Why do you like this Sora kid anyways? Doesn't he always leave you on short notice? What makes him so great anyway?" questioned Xion softly.

Kairi sighed as she sat down next to Xion. She placed a hand upon her shoulder, causing Xion to face her direction.

"I've never met a person as unselfish as Sora is… It's almost as if he doesn't _know_ how to be selfish. He puts others before him constantly, even if it means putting his life on the line… Sure, it hurts when he leaves, but I know he does it for good intentions. I can't even imagine the number of people's helped, the number of people he's _influenced_. And honestly? I bet Sora doesn't even know the tremendous affect he has upon others." Kairi looked up longingly up at the sky, wishing at that moment that her words were enough to raise Sora out of his coma. She suddenly felt Xion grasp onto her hand, causing her to jerk her head back at Xion.

"You sound like… you love him a lot…" Kairi nodded in agreement, causing Xion to laugh sadly.

"Then I guess-" But before Xion could finish, a black portal appeared out of nowhere. Riku emerged from it, his eyes dead set upon Xion. Without any hesitation, he ran towards her and skillfully placed his keyblade in the middle of her chest. As if there was something lodged in the throat, Kairi sat and stared in complete horror. Xion weakly turned her head at Kairi and gave her a sad smile. A tear escaped from Kairi's eye and Xion shook her head.

"Don't cry Kairi. It doesn't look good on you." As she uttered her last words, Xion's eyes slowly shut, and her body disintegrated into just a shell.

* * *

**man all these mothafuckas becoming a shell and shit.. I'm kidding. But yeah, this doesn't reallllly follow with the whole game, but hey this is sorta an AU so don't shit on me for it! **

**Lets see how Kairi reacts in the next chapter towards Riku.. and how the hell did Riku come back?**

**R&R!**

**Let's hope I update soon~**


End file.
